The Love, Hate, and Friendshhips Lost
by yukideidara.5
Summary: What if Ivan had a childhood Friend who returns with a photo, and a motive, along with sad past memories that could never go away, about him and Ivan's past, and he had joined the Fairy Tail guild the same time Ivan did, before Lexus was born, and he knew Lexus mother to, And how Ivan and her meat. But there is a twist they are now enemies, will friendship get in the way of family.


A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

What if Ivan had a childhood Friend who returns with a photo, and a motive, along with sad past memories that could never go away, about him and Ivan's past, and he had joined the Fairy Tail guild the same time Ivan did, before Lexus was born, and he knew Lexus mother to, And how Ivan and her meat. But there is a twist they are now enemies, will friendship get in the way of family.

**I Do Not Own** Fairy Tail

X_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX_XX

A man looked down at the ground he hadn't been back to Magnolia since Ivan, his old best friend, and him were teenagers. He had gone in such for someone to teach him magic, but now she had dead. She told him "go back and see your friends, and family, they miss you, very much". Those were her last words. He now stood on the edge of Magnolia. He could tell it had not changed a bit. He walked in town to The fairy Tail guild.

He found the guild exactly where it was when he was there. Memories came back.

Him, and teenage Ivan Stood I front of the Fairy Tail guild.

_Ivan yelled "One day I am going to take over the guild, old man, then I will make it stronger then it's ever been" Saying to his father angrily. Then it went to them as children. _

_ "__Hay old man, when we're older are we going to join the guild to" Him and Ivan standing next to each other, said. _

_ "__Yes, Ivan, but I expect a lot from you" Ivan's father said. _

_ "__We won't let you down, pops" They both yelled. They then took off running, waving Ivan's father goodbye. They were laughing in anticipation. They looked at each other with watering eyes, and bright smiles._

His eyes glazed with clear sadness. He had heard Ivan had done something horrible to endanger the guild, and was expelled. Ivan had wrote to him and told him when he gets back to the guild, to watch over a boy named Lexus Dearey, his son. Ivan told him that he had to take care of finding Lexus's mother. But he heard the truth from his father. When he sent his letter to Ivan to Fairy Tail, and that he would not get his letter, that was years ago now.

He looked at the guild. Then began to look back to when the master had found him. Starving, and lost, no family, no friends, so Ivan father had to bring him back, and feed him.

_"__What do you want stupid old man, what you come to lecture me to" He yelled._

_ "__No, I need your help" The Fairy Tail master says._

_ "__What the hell do you won't, then" The young boy yells, eyes getting darker, dirty face angry, and fist balled._

_ "__I've heard from the towns people that you had no home, and no family, come with me I'll give you one…." Silence "If you like?" He said. The boy began to shack. "Are you ok son" he said to the boy._

_ "__Really you'd do that" He was blubbering, and tears were flowing down his face._

_ "__Yes" The master said smiling._

_ "__Then, yes, please take me home" He was now crying and smelling._

_ "__OK, lets go home then son" The master said. They began to walk._

_ "__Where we going back to" the young boy asked._

_ "__Fairy Tail my son." The master answered._

_ "__Fairy Tail, you mean that awesome guild, with all those famous people, That do them crazy things" He giggled in excitement._

_ "__Yes, That's my guild, and family" The master announced._

_ "__Wow, how many children did you mother have?" He questioned._

_ "__Where not related by blood"_

_ "__How are you family then"_

_ "__By bonds, tears, love, and friendship"_

_ "__Really, cool, are family must be strong then"_

_ "__Yep" _

_ "__when I saw you guys in the magazine, I told my self, that's the kind of family I won't, and I'll join them some day…. But it wasn't for good reasons, Can they be good now that I have a family"_

_ "__Yes"_

_ "__But I don't know magic, or any fighting skills at that"_

_ "__That's fine, just when you think your old enough go out and learn, some then, you don't need any right now your just a kid…Ok"_

_ "__Yes….Can I call you, dad"_

_ "__Whatever you want"_

_ "__Thanks pops" They both looked at each other smiling._

His mind wondered once more, but to when he arrived at the guild for the first time.

_"__Wow, is this it" The young boy yelled._

_ "__Yes, Jeolien" The master said smiling._

_ "__Cool" His ocean bright blue eyes looked up in amazement of the guildhall that stood before him, with the Fairy Tail guild symbol right above the front door._

_He was laughing and giggling in happiness. "All right lets go in then". With his toothy smile._

_ "__Wait" The master said._

_ "__Yes, papa" Jeolien said quizzically._

_ "__Would you like to be my adoptive, my son would you as a friend, and brother. His pretty lonely since I'm so busy, all the time?" The master asked._

_ "__You have a son" Jeolien said surprised. _

_ "__Well whats you answer" The master pressed._

_ "__Yes, I want someone to always be with" Jeolien said giving a halfhearted smile._

_ "__This means, you are not allowed to join the guild…" _

_ "__What?!" Jeolien cut him off._

_ "__Wait until I'm done talking. Don't jump to conclusion. This until a approve that you are loyal to the Fairy Tail guild, Ok" The master finished his sentence. _

_ "__Fine" He said not to happy, and looking away, groaning in the process._

He looked up at the guildhall once more. Then made his way inside the guildhall. He walked over to the front counter where a young white hair woman stood. He knew exactly who this was, from Ivan siding him that letter Marijane A.K.A "The She Devil".

"Hello, I'm looking for the master Makarov" Jeolien said to the young lady.

"Ow, you new here" Marijane asked.

"No….. I'm his son Jeolien" He said bluntly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked straight at him. _"Terrified" _Jeolien mentally said_._ Then he looked back over to the white hair women. Then after a moment it clicked.

"Ow, I'm his adoptive son" He said giving an uncertain toothy smile. He lifted his hands, but stopped. Every person in the guild was ready to attack. But he very fast removed his hood, and his messy blonde bangs fell in his face, and the rest stood proud like a mane, flying off to the right. His ocean blue eyes were relaxed. His blonde eyebrows were not angry looking; they were the same calm demeanor as his eyes. His lips were a perfect pink shade, limp, obviously not dehydrated. His face was perfectly shaped, and propositional.

Every body stopped startled by what he looked like.


End file.
